Machines, such as passenger vehicles, trains, airplanes, marine vessels, construction equipment, etc., include many components that are susceptible to wear and failure over time. For instance, trains operating on a railroad network may each include multiple associated assets, such as one or more locomotives and a series of linked rail vehicles that can, in some cases, span sections of rail over a mile long. Train assets may also include stationary wayside equipment located throughout the railroad network. Each asset can have multiple components that are susceptible to wear and failure over time, which, if not properly addressed, can lead to operational inefficiencies and possible economic penalties associated with delayed operations.
To reduce inefficiencies, diagnostic systems have been implemented that alert operators and machine controllers of component failures. Diagnostic systems often include one or more sensors associated with each component and one or more controllers that detect abnormalities based on signals generated by the sensors. However, diagnostic systems associated with complex machines, such as trains that have multiple assets, can generate large amounts of data that can be difficult to organize and interpret. Such difficulties can lead to the pursuance of ineffective and/or inefficient remedial measures, as well as further operational delays and associated penalties.
A system for diagnosing machine components is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,076 (the '076 patent) that issued to Sells et al., on Dec. 20, 2011. In particular, the '076 patent describes a system generating operational data of a machine and displaying diagnostic information based on the data. The system includes a number of sensors associated with components of the machine that monitor various operating parameters of the components. A controller receives the signals from the sensors and compares the signals to threshold values stored in a fault code table. Based on the comparison, the controller identifies fault codes, which indicate that a component associated with the fault code has failed. The controller then renders a 3-D model of the failed component and/or an associated machine system or subsystem and displays the 3-D model via the user interface. The operator may select components contained within the 3-D model to view the identification and replacement information of the component.
While the system of the '076 patent may allow the operator to visualize a machine component that has failed and facilitate its replacement, other diagnostic features may yet be realized.
The disclosed asset management system having a user interface is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.